


Move On

by wallstoothin



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Flashbacks, Multi, Post-Canon, Steven is not okay, here we are in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallstoothin/pseuds/wallstoothin
Summary: Post-Steven Universe future following the theory that Steven leaves. Steven decide to go to the one collage that would accept him for who he is Ebott collage, there he meets his long time friend Frisk and the two remembers the time they first met and the events that comes after.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. The Future

  
  


It’s been a long time since he last stood foot in beach city. In fact Steven has not heard a word from the city or little homeworld with the exception of closer friends and family who would send him postcards and letters. 

When Steven first left beach city it was hard to get used to the ‘outside world’. No formal education, money mostly from his dad and a lot of emotional baggage left over after everything that had happened back home. But he is grateful that his other friends picked up his broken form and guide him to become someone much better than pink diamond or Rose Quartz. 

He is Steven now, just an average eighteen year old starting college. Collage was something that steven has never thought as before. His younger self truly believe that he would spend the rest of his life fighting against evil and saving people while his older self believed that his purpose was to be the bridge between gemkind and everyone else. Now that he left Beach city Steven was free to do whatever he wanted.

But what did he want to do? He doesn't know. He was traveling around the country when his friend contact him, how long has it been since they last talked ? It was then that his friend suggested collage.

Which is how he ended up here in Ebott town living in the house of his friend’s family. 

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. 

“Come in !”

Steven called out, the door slowly opened. “Good morning Steven!”

“Good morning Frisk! How are you this morning.”

Frisk was younger than Steven, three year younger to be exact, On their third year of high school at Ebott town high school. Frisk was wearing blue jeans and a purple t-shirt with the town’s symbol the ‘deltarune’ in the middle. They were just like Steven, an ambassador of strange creature with crazy power. But unlike him, Frisk step down after a few months, everyone agreed that Frisk was too young and instead the ex-king of the monster Asgore fully took over until someone else was ready to take his place. Frisk has plans to once again take that position once they finish college. 

Frisk smiled, it was something they have been doing more often since the first time he met them. “Just Sunny, mom is making butts-pie and want to know if you wa-”

“Of course! I love Ms.Toriel’s pie.” Lars pastry may be out of this world but Ms.Toriel butt-pie was on a whole ‘nother level. Steven can’t get enough of it.

“That’s what I thought. How are you doing in magic class?”

Magic class or it’s real name ‘Magic theory and application 101’ was a mandatory class for all monsters as a way to understand magic and how it work and how to control it in case of high emotional situation. Steven was the only human..well.. Half-human, gem magic and monster magic are different but both monster and gems are created using magic and light which mean that both monsters and gems have a lot of common points with each other. Plus it was interesting to know more about his friends in Ebott. His professor also requested Pearl to send in some materials about Gems which the class is going to cover the next unit.

“Yeah, it’s alright.” Steven walked out of the room and close the door behind him. “And what about you class president.” He winks and nudges his friend.

Frisk shrugs. “It’s alright, we are planning to hold a pizza sale to help the seniors in their class trip to Empire city. You been to Empire city before right Steven?”

“Yeah, but that was a long time ago. After I met you and everyone else.” 

By this point the two have went downstairs to the living room by the couch waiting for Toriel to call them over to eat. Steven sigh.

“Hey Frisk?”

“Yes Steven?”

“Have I been a bad friend to you?”

“Huh?” Frisk did not expect Steven to say something like that. “You’re one of my best friends !” Steven has been one of Frisk’s first friends. When they first fell into the underground, Frisk was scared. But it was Steven who made everything better and because of that not only did they manage to escape but Frisk was able to have a new family. A better family than the one they had before.

“I just...ever since I found out about pink diamond..mom and everything that has happened since I felt like I was distancing myself from you, Ms.Toriel, Sans and Papyrus everybody. To focus on fixing what I thought was my mom’s mistake but in the end when I thought everything was fine, I had to face the problems I made. I was scared of change. I isolated myself when I should have talked to you, Connie and the Crystal Gems and in the end I..”

“I understand Steven.” Frisk said. “And I don’t blame you at all. You were given a big responsibility not from your mom but everyone else. You were expected to above and beyond on your own. I had help from mom and everybody else when it comes to helping humans understand and getting this land for us but there was no how to guide to disassemble an empire.”

Steven chuckled, “I wish there were.”

“But in the end, look how it turned out. Gemkind is free to do whatever they want, Monsters are in the surface again. Everyone is happy now. Sure there were times I felt lonely and times when I missed you. I did wish that you would send a text once and a while but I understand you were busy. We can do all sorts of things now and when summer comes we can invite Connie and send loads of time together to make it all up ! You are free from the responsibility, you have paid your dues, now the only thing left to do is just sit back and chill out.”

“With some nice cream?”

“Duh, what else are we going to eat.”


	2. Someone's beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the start, there is no way to go back any further than here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at puns

This story starts from the beginning not Steven’s beginning. His began way before he was born, but this story starts at Frisk’s beginning in the year 201X climbing up Mount Ebott after hearing rumors of the murderous mountains and the possibility of the mountain being haunted made them curious. 

What can be up there? whispers from the towns claims that there were low growls coming from the mountains, everybody had their own theories ranging from mountain lions to aliens. But Frisk was an adventurer, as long as they can put their mind to it then they are sure to find the answer. 

Everyone in their class told them they were stupid. ‘Big Kids knows that fairytales are not real. Monsters are not real and anyone who believes in them is a big baby’

Frisk was going to prove them all wrong! 

Already at the base of the mountain, Frisk was ready for an adventure like never before. Inside their bag are the bare essentials, fruit snacks, water bottle, strings and some bandages, Frisk has already used one during recess in school. They were ready the town of Ebott better be ready for the big reveal.

* * *

  
  
  


Four hours has passed since Frisk has started their expedition and they had already finished most of their supplies, the string they had to mark their way around the mountain was gone. The bag that Frisk had was used as the last place marker. Now Frisk was having second thoughts. What if everyone was right? 

Was Frisk really the big baby? 

It was when Frisk made up their mind to go back when they heard a shout. They paused, someone other than Frisk was on the mountain and it sounded like they needed help, putting their negative thoughts aside Frisk broke into a sprint. 

It was a boy just about Frisk’s height dangling on top of a monster. The boy was holding on by grabbing the thing’s hair and was barely hanging on. There has to be something Frisk can do. They look around the woods to see if there was anything that can help. There were only branches and leaves on the ground. Frisk picked up two large stick from the ground. 

“Hey!” They shouted.

The monster paused and looked straight at Frisk, it was like the thing can understand what Frisk was saying. 

“Fetch!” And with all the strength that Frisk has they throw the thing into the tree hoping that the thing was dumb enough to crash into the tree. It was, but the three was not strong enough to stop it. The thing grabbed the stick from the ground and ran towards Frisk. The thought of running came too late even as the stranger shouted for them to escape. It was all too late as the monster, the boy and Frisk fell into a large hole right in the clearing. The boy and Frisk cried out for help for something for anything to save them.

But nobody came.

* * *

  
  


When Frisk came to, the monster was already gone. It was only Frisk and the strange boy on top of a flower bed. They look up, the sun already setting. How long has it been since they left? Frisk may not be an expert (they were only eight after all) but it must have been a pretty big fall. How come none of Frisk’s bones were broken. In fact, nothing hurts. How strange. Frisk also took this time to look at the stranger who fell with them.

The boy was definitely an outsider. The town nearby was small after all and someone as strange as him would have been noticed long ago. The stranger was definitely older than Frisk but not that much. He have short curly hair and a red shirt with a big star in the middle. He seem to not have any shoes. But Frisk was sure he was wearing sandals before. After a quick look around Frisk manage to find two pink sandals though- one of them seems to have a hole through the middle. But even with a big scratch it should still be usable.

Now back to the stranger. 

***poke the stranger?**

***poke**

***poke**

***poke**

Twitch

Oh!

***poke**

***poke**

***poke**

*The stranger is awake, you should probably stop poking now.

“Are you awake now?” Frisk asked out loud, because even if the strange voice is telling the truth, it would be more polite to ask. They bend down to the floor to be with the stranger

The stranger groans, and flip over to his back, in his hand was a strange gemstone. It was pretty, and was colorful. It was nothing like the gemstones in their teacher’s collection.

“Hey! Wake up.”

The stranger's eyes opens and decided to sit straight up. That was a bad choice. Both children cried out in pain clutching their forehead. 

The stranger was first to recover, “Are you ok? You’re not hurt are you? I’m Steven, Steven Universe, what’s your name?” 

Frisk held back a tear and answer “Frisk.”

“Frisk? That’s a cool name. Nice to meet you. Um, looks like he had a big fall huh. We should try and find a way back up.” 

Steven looks around and grabs the stick from the ground, and hands it over to Frisk. “That mean we have to _ stick _ together.” 

Frisk chuckle and nodded. Whether they like it or not, Steven and Frisk are stuck in the strange place under the ground.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter to keep everyone who is stuck at home. School been canceled since the last week of February for me so I'm slightly used to being stuck at home for a week straight. Please take care of yourself and be careful when you go outside and not just because of the virus.
> 
> On the side note: remember the stick.
> 
> If anyone is up for chats about future chapters and other dumb thing , I'll leave my discord here for all of my fanfics : https://discord.gg/Ns3wahy

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that I have been toying around for some time. The next chapter is the first time they meet right by the big hole on the mysterious Mt.Ebott.
> 
> At this time Steven Universe Future is not finish but I hope to change some details once the new episode comes out but for now I'm leaving the events as vague as possible. 
> 
> If you would like to chat about future chapter (i.e sneak peeks and random headcanon) or maybe just chat in general  
>  [click here](https://discord.gg/8q8ryhu).


End file.
